Mitsunari's Merriment
by TornadicDragon
Summary: Mitsunari isn't one for holiday spirits, and doesn't believe in any of the Christmas joy no matter what anyone says. But maybe someone will be able to change his mind.


Hi, everyone! Linklover3 here with a new chapter, sort of… XD Anyway this was a request from Ms. Cherushii Akane, who wanted a Mitsunari-centered Christmas story! I'm real sorry it took so long, by the way! *hides* It's been done for a while, I just kept forgetting! DX So anyway here we are, happy Christmas in July, folks! 3

**Mitsunari's Merriment**

_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year! _So sang the choir as Mitsunari stomped through the snow. He grumbled. Why was everyone always so cheerful during the holidays? Really. Why? He groaned again and continued walking past the choir, trying not to bring any attention to himself. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Hey, Mitsunari!" Someone called behind him, and he was almost reluctant to turn around.

"Yukimura." The redhead replied grumpily. So much for a quick getaway…

"Happy Holidays, Mitsunari!" Yukimura smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah." Mitsunari scoffed and turned on his heel, making Yukimura rush to keep up with him.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a pout. "Are you upset or something?"

"No…"

"Then why are you in such a grumpy mood?" Yukimura grinned. As if this were anything but the usual for Mitsunari. "Haven't you heard of Christmas spirit?"

"Christmas spi… ah, give me a break!" He rolled his eyes, continuing down the stone path. "I don't believe in any of this! It's just useless fairytales! Christmas is just another reason to spend pointless amounts of time and money. We could be doing such more important things than simply wrapping presents in glitzy paper just so they can be torn to shreds!"

"Well, I guess you aren't the most cheerful guy around, but still! Christmas isn't all about the presents, you know!" Yukimura replied. "It's about spending time with the people you love, and spreading joy!"

"Joy, shmoy. If you want to be spreading joy, we should be uniting Japan." He still pressed, and Yukimura sighed as he stormed off. When will this heartless fool understand?

"What are you saying, Yukimura?" Lady Nene asked him the following night. He and the lady of the Toyotomi were talking before dinner, along with two other boys of Hideyoshi's army.

"I just think we should do something special for Mitsunari, to make him see what Christmas is really like." Yukimura shrugged in reply.

"Why? You won't get anything through that big head of his!" Masanori shrieked.

"Yeah, he won't care." Kiyomasa added. "But of course, if Lady Nene is into it, I'd be more than happy to help."

"Then it's settled! I'm glad you're looking to help your friend, Yukimura. That's very noble of you." Nene responded with a nod as she patted Yukimura's head.

"Oh… thank you, my lady." Yukimura bowed politely and Kiyomasa crossed his arms jealously. "I hope I'll be able to change his mind."

"I'm sure you will! And we'll all help out! RIGHT, boys?" Nene turned to Masanori and Kiyomasa with a don't-you-dare-say-no glare.

"Yes, Lady Nene." They replied in sync.

"Good." She nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you for all your support!" Yukimura smiled gratefully. "I'm sure Mitsunari will appreciate it as well!"

"What about me?" Mitsunari suddenly entered the conversation, crossing his arms as he looked from one of them to the next critically.

"Oh… uh, nothing!" Yukimura looked at the ground, trying to hide his smile as the boy eyed him suspiciously. Hopefully this would be the best Christmas they'd had in a while.

And so, the next day, Yukimura was ready to put his plan into action. He started by helping Lady Nene decorate the mess hall. "I hope everyone will find these decorations as wonderful as I do." He declared as he was hanging some streamers from the ceiling.

"I'm sure they will, Yukimura. I bet even Mitsunari will love them. Who wouldn't love Christmas?" Nene replied with a smile.

"Thank you, my lady, but I think that someone would be Mitsunari." Yukimura chuckled. "But hopefully he'll have a change of heart once he realizes how great it is and how much work we've put into it for him!"

"Yes, you're right. Even that grumpy Mitsunari better appreciate all this, or else I will have to personally punish him." She scowled. Yukimura laughed as he continued his work, hoping she was right. But he had a feeling inside that the punishment wouldn't be necessary. Mitsunari may be a hot-headed and arrogant fool, but even he had some feelings every once in a while.

That night, Yukimura went out to camp to find Mitsunari in order to begin what they'd all worked for. Eventually he found the boy in his tent, carefully writing something on a scroll. "Mitsunari." Yukimura quietly knocked on the door.

Mitsunari jumped and looked up. "Yukimura. What are you doing here at a time like this?"

"I wanted to show you something," He smiled sweetly. "Won't you come see it?"

Mitsunari blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about? Can't you tell I'm busy?"

"You're busy on Christmas Eve?" Yukimura smirked disappointedly.

"…Y-Yes. Aren't you?" He frowned embarrassedly, shooting him a sideways glance.

"Well, I suppose." Yukimura shrugged. "Come on, can't you take a break for a while?"

"…Fine." Mitsunari finally gave in and decided to follow after the chocolate-haired boy reluctantly. His head had been starting to hurt, anyway.

"Aren't you going to bring a coat or something?" Yukimura asked worriedly as Mitsunari came to stand beside him outside of his tent. It really was very cold outside-didn't Mitsunari have a brain at all?

"I'll be fine." Mitsunari murmured and followed after Yukimura, who shrugged in a 'suit-yourself' kind of way. Yukimura led Mitsunari across the campsite and towards the main house. "Uh, where are we going, exactly?" He asked impatiently after a few mere seconds.

"You'll see." Yukimura smiled and continued on. "Just be patient." He shook his head as they eventually came to their destination, and Yukimura almost chuckled at the disgusted face Mitsunari made at the decorative wreath on the door. "Are you ready, Mitsunari?" He asked the redhead.

"Ready for what?" He grumbled, crossing his arms. "Can we just go inside? It's a little cold, you know."

"Alright…" Yukimura smirked and opened the door, letting a bright light shine through the foggy night. An instant smell of chocolate blew by them, along with the scent of peppermint. Mitsunari glanced inside confusedly as Yukimura gestured for him to go in. He saw Nene and Masanori sitting on the floor in front of a small tea table, and as he stepped in, they both looked up at him with giddy smiles.

"Mitsunari!" Masanori shrieked loudly.

"Nice of you to join us," Nene chuckled. "Close the door, will you?" She told Yukimura, who stepped inside and nodded, obeying her wish. "Mitsunari, won't you have a seat?"

"Wh… What's going on?" Mitsunari demanded frantically, looking around in puzzlement.

"Just sit down, Mitsunari! You're gonna miss the show!" Masanori yelled.

Mitsunari looked at Yukimura, who smiled at him and took a seat at the table as well. Mitsunari huffed and let himself fall to the ground beside his friends reluctantly. And as he crossed his arms grumpily, he finally took in the whole room. Hanging on the walls there were red, green, and gold streamers, along with a few paper stars and lanterns hanging from the ceiling, all matching colors. There was even a small green tree in the corner of the room with tinsel and colorful ornaments hanging from the branches.

"Okay you can come out now!" Nene suddenly shouted, and in the next second, someone stepped into the room from behind a screen door, looking highly uncomfortable. Mitsunari looked up in surprise as he saw someone with white hair, a red elf hat, and a big red suit come closer to them.

"Merry Christmas…" He grumbled awkwardly, and the others started cracking up. Mistunari just stared up at the big fellow until he finally understood: it was Kiyomasa in a costume.

"What's wrong, Mitsunari? Don't believe in Santa Claus?" Kiyomasa joked, patting the redhead's hair.

"You guys are all a bunch of idiots." He crossed his arms and turned pink, looking at the ground in a huff, just causing the others to laugh even more.

"Come on, Mitsunari! Live a little! Just for Christmas, at least!" Masanori yelled, clapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah, Mitsunari! Don't be such a party pooper!" Nene added with a smile.

Mitsunari looked around at all his friends, who had done so much for him, thinking for once that maybe he was a little too high strung. They had done all this for him, to get him into the holiday spirit, and he figured he could show a bit of gratitude at least every once in a while. "Fine. But just this once, got it?" He murmured, and the others cheered victoriously.

Yukimura couldn't help but laugh as he watched the others. Lady Nene had gotten up and was serving everyone hot chocolate, and Mitsunari drank it with a pleased face. Kiyomasa was still in his costume, and Masanori was chowing down the Christmas cookies. He realized he really did have a family here, and hoped they would be until the end.

Yukimura suddenly looked up as Mitsunari poked his arm. "Hey. Uh… thanks." He mumbled quietly, not looking at his face. "I know you probably did most of this… for me. So, uh. Yeah." He blushed and looked to the side quickly, where Kiyomasa had 'accidentally' passed under the mistletoe at the same time Nene had.

Yukimura smiled as Nene kissed Santa's cheek, causing him to turn bright red. Then he turned back to Mitsunari with a beaming grin. "Merry Christmas, Mitsunari."


End file.
